villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vlict Kenka
Vlict Kenka was a Klingon antagonist in the video game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. A member of the prominent Kenka family, Kenka was based on the Klingon world of Hrakkour IV, which the Kenka family had held for four generations. An admiral in the Klingon Defense Force in the mid 2260s, Kenka also served as Governor of Hrakkour. When the being Quetzalcoatl - who had visited Earth a long time ago - arrived and influenced the population to adopt a more peaceful outlook, the insecure Kenka launched a genocidal attack on Hrakkour, killing almost its entire population. Among the dead were many members of his own family. When the USS Enterprise found Quetzalcoatl on his home world, Admiral Kenka forced the Federation to deliver Quetzalcoatl to Hrakkour for a show trial followed by the execution of Quetzalcoatl. Quetzalcoatl was willing to go along with this in order to prevent war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, and was willing to die if needed to preserve the peace. Upon arrival at Hrakkour, Captain James T. Kirk spoke up in Quetzalcoatl's defense, and convinced Kenka to allow him to undergo a series of trials to win Quetzalcoatl's freedom (an agreement Kenka never intended to honor). During the trials Kirk and the officers from the Enterprise encountered the being Bialbi. Informed of the situation, Bialbi transported Kenka to his chamber and informed the Klingon Admiral that he was sentenced to death for his genocidal activities. Kirk intervened, convincing Bialbi to spare Kenka's life on the grounds that more killing would not solve anything. Pleased over the humans demonstrating mercy, Bialbi let Kenka go and ordered him to leave Hrakkour, warning him that if he ever returned Bialbi would carry out the death sentence. Ordering the Klingons to never return, Bialbi informed Kirk that the Federation was welcome to visit. Kenka took his ship and left the system so that he would not be killed by Bialbi. Alternate Gameplay The player also has the option to have Kirk leave Quetzalcoatl to face Klingon justice alone. Also the player can chose options that will cause the landing party to not encounter Bialbi. In that case the Enterprise crew will learn of Kenka's deception and are forced to abandon Quetzalcoatl. In either event Quetzalcoatl will be executed by the victorious Kenka. The player also has the option to leave Kenka to be killed by Bialbi instead of speaking up in his defense. Shortly after leaving the chamber Bialbi would execute the wayward Admiral. Kenka's crew will then confront the Enterprise demanding to know what happened to Kenka. The player has the option to either tell the Klingons that Kenka had been executed by Bialbi or to tell them that Kenka's dead and they're planning to throw a party to celebrate, along with an invitation to attend the party. If the player chooses to tell the Klingons about how Kenka was executed the Klingons will simply let the Enterprise go after tricorder evidence is given to the Klingons. If, however, Kirk tells them Kenka is dead and his plans to throw a party, the Klingons will respond that they will demonstrate how they celebrate the deaths of warriors, and proceed to attack the Enterprise. In that case, once the Klingon ship is destroyed, Spock will report Kirk's behavior to Starfleet Command since Kirk's words led to combat that need not have taken place, but it will not lead to a reduction in the player's score for the mission. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Aliens